kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box
The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box (often called The Box) is a medium-large room on Kongregate. It has three mods, Mostly Harmless, chichimom79, and the newest addition, Osric, who do a fine job of keeping everyone in check. It was one of the rooms made by JimGreer, the site's co-founder, although it's creation date is unknown to most Boxians (the term to which Box members call themselves.) The name, which alone has gained many regulars, originated here: http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=190 :The Box is open to all: boys,girls,young,old,gay,straight....all you have to be is open minded,and willing to treat others as you want to be treated. (And be able to take a joke! That's important!) If you fit those terms, then welcome to The Box! '~Otakumom'' ' Box Policies Over time, many users of The Box decided that official "Box Policies" were needed. This was most likely triggered when Mostly_Harmless typed in the first policy. * Box Policy #389 - The Box is a pants on zone. * Box Policy #732 - Anyone can make up box policies (just don't expect them to be followed). * Box Policy #300 - SPARTA!1!!!!!!!111!11111 * Box Policy #526 - Since the Box is a paradox box, wolf's corner can be every corner... as there are infinite corners. * Box Policy #0 - Box policies have no numerical order. * Box Policy #417 - You must never do what others expect. * Box Policy #815 - The Box tastes like cheese. What kind is up to you. * Box Policy #404 - *THIS PAGE DOES NOT EXIST*. * Box Policy #10 - Regulars are allowed to name Non-Regs as regulars. * Box Policy #425 - The collection and announcement of Box rules must always be random and unsorted. * Box Policy #123 - Anyone who has fur in the Box has to wear pants to enter the Box City. * Box Policy #1337 - Never take the pudding cup. * Box Policy #582 - The Box is indestructible. * Box Policy #576 - The Box is a nuclear-risk zone. Please expect nuke bombings. Community Many people within The Box are hyper and spread levity within the chat room. People are happy to help others if they need help on a game or in life, unless nobody knows what to say. Spammers are pretty rare, but are taken care of via muting the spammer, reporting the spammer for being a jerk, or allowing the spammer to be silenced by a mod. Many of the people in The Box are natives of that chat room, meaning that they visit that chat room more often than others and usually don't change chat rooms at all. This creates a close sense of society within Boxians, and allows them to know the traits and characteristics of their fellows. This can also lead to quick creation of distrust or grudges if someone does something wrong. Many players from the flash game ''Dino Run came to The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box to join the community, which usually lead to more people from Dino Run coming. These people usually know their friends from Dino Run and join them in The Box, where they make new friends and stay with their old ones. While The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box doesn't have a perfect community, it's a stable one and developing fast. History Usually a chat-room that stays to itself, Boxians were shocked when the room name was changed to 'Area 51.' After a day of it, however, tempers rose. A forum-based revolt led by MisterQwerty and Dotrawr brought the old name back, and peace was restored. The BoxKnights The BoxKnights are a group commited to the welfare of the Inconspicuous Cardboard Box, and making sure that Trolls do not invade. This is a labourous task, therefore, the BoxKnights are usually not around, if so, they're away. Respected if known, they rise above the classes and dominate the Cardboard. All BoxKnights are mods. 'The BoxKnights ' *Mostly_Harmless *Chichimom79 *Darkcerberus5690 *Osric *''PortableJellProd (retired) *Kralis Moderators * Mostly_Harmless - Room Owner Of TICB - "80% harmless, 30% dangerous, 20% margin of error." * Chichimom79 - Lead Moderator For TICB - "Happy Gaming! :)" * Osric - The Newest Mod To Reign Over TICB - "Soon I shall lead my revolt and take control of the box by force." :''Osric is the drunken redneck sheriff who just sits in his office and doesn't do any work all day to mods. ~Mesiah Regulars Regulars, commonly referred to as "regs", are Boxians who have had a persistent attendance in the Box, and are non-troll. Other regs can vote to induct non-regs, and only if majority rules. Those marked with * have left the box to join other rooms. Names in italics mean the user is currently non-active. (Catchphrase's should be done as such: * Name - "THIS IS SPARTA!!!" ) * 09Kisame09: "You big stinkin doodoohead!" * 101100111000: * AquaShadow: "ROFLMFAOPMPSMC" * Arkae: "HOLYOMGWTF." * benDstraw: "Sanity is the playground for the unimaginative" * BlakeSmith: "4 t3h lulz of trollinz!1." * bloodhound95: “Yes, you do have a soul….and it tastes A LOT like butterscotch pudding….seriously….” * Bradyboy: * Chrismonster555: "Get out." * *Cinderous: * dakota0495: "I made this article! OBEY ME!" * Dan00sama: "I sense innuendo in those words." * Death_By_Muffin: "THIS…IS…BOXIA!!!!" * Devildog06: "Shut Yer Mouth. I'll be in WEC." * Dink182: "Violence tastes like milk." * Ethan1waber2: "wait, what's a quote?" * Eyeslikeawolf: * Feared_Blade: "Toss me a brick, I'll try to catch it." * FiniteParadox (formerly AFI1339): "Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway. " * Floridasunshine: * GAKOGENOME1: "The # of caps in your name determines how much power you have, and I'm OVER9000!!1" * Garrettthegod: "50% God, 50% Man... wait, scratch out that last part. Just all God." * Havocmasta: * Idleisaac: "Lemmie think of a quote. Was that good enough?" * ImPuLsIvE: "Donaudampfschiffahrtselektrizitenhauptbetriebswerkbauunterdeamtengesellschaf." * Ladehxsamehxkaa: "It's dead, can I eat it?" * Mesiah: "I may be a hobo, but I still have feelings!... Which I fill with excessive drinking." * Misterqwerty: "Say 'Hello!' to mah leetle friend!" * Notoria (Originally PhuxPro): "When life gives you lemons, you close your eyes, cause I might squirt it at you." "I do not like Recession." * Otakumom: "Well, I'm a black belt in shut the hell up!" * Omgfishes: "Do you think Shaq is related to House?" * oxHAYLEYxo: "Why am I still on the regs list? O_o" * PipBernadotte: "One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster... one night in Chinatown and you're hometown's over run with grimlins..." * Pixelpirate: * *Portablejellprod: "I'll write it up there by the pink chalk that says....Iceland owns you." * Realfear: "Please note that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you." * SabianDarkWolf: "I'm magically delicious :D" * SassehMonsta: "Stop harassling me!" * Sgt_Onion (formerly kingjoe333): "Princes turn into frogs, and kings turn into onions." * Sirkingofold: * stahlecker: "Roflberry Lmaonade" * Uberbladeofdoom: * WhereIsTheLove: "This is a Quote." * wickedjuggalo: "i think im fat" * Wolfbrawler99: "I make smoothies from the oven!" * XYTWO: "It's Rainbow Road, it's where you go!" * Yolkyak: Category:Chat rooms Box